No me rendiretu seras solo miolemonsongfic
by lilalunaforever-yaoi
Summary: Sion se encuentra confundido por los sentimientos que tiene hacia nezumi aqui en este fanfics sabra la razon de su problema: esta enamorado como un ideota de nezumi. Lean este songfic y lo descubriran


No me rendiré (nezumixshion) (lemon)

Sion aun recordaba como fue que conoció a nezumi como el mismo lo rescato y algunas veces hasta lo beso. Simplemente no se podía explicar este tipo de sentimientos que surgían en su mente y en su corazón cada vez al recordar, observar y escuchar a nezumi sentía que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y un ligero rubor adornaba su cara.

Aunque sabia que había pasado un año de que no habían vuelto a encontrar ni tan solo una vez durante todo este tiempo que se le hizo eterno porque aunque costaba admitirlo quería a nezumi algo mas que un simple amigo o compañero porque solo ese chico guapo con sus ojos grises, su mirada y su personalidad rebelde hacia despertar en el emociones y sentimientos que por primera vez los estaba sintiendo.

-nezumi… ¿Dónde estarás?-pregunto preocupado sion al recordar su despedida

-pues donde mas aquí baka!-respondió una voz altanera y orgullosa

-nezumi! ¿Eres tu?-pregunto sorprendido sion porque aunque nezumi fuera menor que él era mas fuerte, mas maduro, y mas alto que el

-pues claro que si…o ¿acaso yo te gusto?-pregunto con voz presumida aquel chico

-claro que no ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?-respondió un apenado y sonrojado sion intentado ocultar su notable sonrojo pero desafortunadamente o afortunadamente para el nezumi noto el nerviosismo del chico peli plateado

-sabes que sion una de tus debilidades es que no sabes mentir-le menciono con una sonrisa burlona

-pero…no se a que…. te refieres-respondió un poco apenado por verse descubierto

-pues yo si y sé que lo que quieres es esto-le dijo acercándose poco a poco a sion

-¿pero que estas?...-

No pudo continuar ya que nezumi lo atrajo hacia él y unió sus labios con los suyos en un beso apasionado donde nezumi mordió un poco los labios de su adorable uke para meter su lengua y saborear cada espacio, cada lugar porque era imposible tener autocontrol teniendo a frente un chico que es inocente, tierno y tonto a la vez cuando se separaron el chico quedo completamente sonrojado mientras que al otro se le formo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

-vaya. Vaya besas mejor ahora que antes-menciono el chico rata en tono pervertido

-nezumi…cállate no sabes cuanto te extrañe-exclamo llorando el pobre chico sintiéndose lastimado por tal comentario

-lo siento sion…pero una cosa nunca dudes a ti por siempre te amare-dijo con una sonrisa

-y yo a ti nezumi y te lo diré en esta canción que escribí pensando en ti-

_Quisiera que tú volvieras_

_Para poder llenar mi corazón_

_Ya que para ti yo jamás_

_Sera una importante razón_

_Para abandonar tu obsesión _

_Por ser siempre el mejor._

_No me rendiré seguiré luchando _

_Para devolver la paz y esperanza _

_A todo el mundo porque te sigo_

_Recordando en cada instante de mi vida_

_Ya que tú eres mi verdadero_

_Y verdadero primer amor._

Después de terminar de cantar sion no pudo mencionar palabra alguna ya que nezumi se abalanzo encima de él le quito la camisa, los pantalones hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo cuando lo vio se quedo pasmado sion se veía tan vulnerable, tan irresistible, y tan inocente a la vez con un enorme sonrojo en la cara intentado tapar con sus manos su intimidad.

-sion no lo puedo creer ahora eres mi presa y yo como tu cazador te cazare y te hare mio de una vez por todas-se lo dijo a sion en un tono lujurioso

-nezumi….no es mi primera vez por favor-dijo sion evitando la mirada de nezumi sobre el

-pues no me importa porque por las malas o por las buenas te hare solamente mio para siempre-dijo nezumi serio

-nezumi….esta bien hazme lo que deseas-dijo sion avergonzado por el significado de esas palabras

-okey mi querido uke tus deseos son ordenes-

Al instante nezumi se quito su ropa quedando completamente desnudo frente a sion observando que sion no le quitaba la mirada encima

-ayy sion ni que fuera la primera vez que vieras desnudo a un chico-

-pues nezumi es la primera vez que veo a alguien desnudo-dijo avergonzado ocultando su cara

-ahora entiendo tu reacción pero pronto te quitare esa timidez y te hare tocar el cielo porque sentirás puro placer cuando te posea mi inocente e inexperto uke

-nezumi! Cállate no puedo creer que no te de vergüenza decirme eso-respondió un poco ofendido sion

-bueno si no me crees te lo demostrare

-¿a que te refieres?-

Pronto como pregunto nezumi se dirigió a las marcas de sion lamiendo y delineándolas con su lengua dejando un rastro de saliva encima de ellas se dirigió a su cuello mordiéndolo causando que un poco de sangre saliera del cuello de sion, luego vio sus botones rosados y tiernos donde los pellizco son sus manos fuertemente luego los lamio y los beso hasta dejarlos rojos

-mhm...Nezumi…itai… por favor ya no sigas me lastimas-

-pero si apenas esto va comenzando

-¿Qué vas hacerme?

-pues primero prepararte para cuando me pertenezcas

-¿Qué rayos?

Sion callo al instante al sentir que una mano de su seme se dirigió a esa zona tan intima para el donde acaricio y masajeo por doquier provocando que el chico se corriera en su mano

-eso fue rápido no pensé que fueras tan sensible

-baka!...mmm, ahhh

-sion lame mis dedos

-¿para que nezumi?

-solo hazlo

-okey-como digas-así metió los tres dedos de nezumi a su boca lamiéndolos sintiendo que nezumi tuvo una erección cuando dejo de ensalivarlos nezumi los retiro de la boca de su amado

-sion ya no resisto ahora mismo serás mio

-¿Qué?

Nezumi metió esos tres dedos en la pequeña entrada de sion de un solo golpe provocando que sion derramara unas pocas lágrimas por el dolor de la invasión de esos dedos

-nezumi….ahhh!

-sion relájate pronto desaparecerá el dolo

-confió en ti nezumi sigue

Así nezumi fue moviendo sus dedos en círculos y tijeras cuando oyó unos leves gemidos de parte de sion decidió que estaba listo así que metió su pene completamente de una sola estocada

-waaa….nezumi…..me duele mucho-decía sion derramando lagrimas

-gomen…sion pero no me podía resistir mas

-lo entiendo nezumi porque te amo

-y yo a ti mi primer amor y único en toda mi vida

Así nezumi fue aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas hasta que se corrió dentro de sion y luego él se vino en el cuerpo de nezumi cayendo los dos exhaustos no sin antes unir sus labios en un beso tierno y puro que era la señal que a pesar del tiempo su amor nunca desaparecerá.

_FIN_

watch?v=kpHUHGYW7EA


End file.
